


The succubus

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [2]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The succubus

Her servitor had paid for her life with its own, but she would have to mourn it later. The copper hair would attract too much attention – with a thought, a cascade of ebony fell to her waist instead. No more brothels for now, she decided. It was too risky. Finding a nobleman to shelter her was a better idea. She was sure one of her former clients could be persuaded, as long as she spun the story skillfully. Beroukhia sidled up to a cab driver, let tears fill her blue eyes, and got herself a free ride to the Grand.


End file.
